Tuesday Nights
by KelBel3123
Summary: Case of writer's block! Lizzie's life is pretty normal. She has a job, is in and out of Grad School and has some interesting friends. This is what happens when you mix a normal girl, five very different friends, and a guy you haven't seen in five years.
1. It's Tuesday

**Tuesday Nights**

A glob of beer flopped over the top of a tall glass and splattered on the tip of her new, shiny, black shoes.

"Shit." She said as she placed it down on the counter and bent to wipe the wetness from her shoe. Grabbing the beer off the counter, she handed it to a snaky looking guy with long scraggly gray hair and a toothless grin.

"Thanks Liz." The man said, flopping a five down into a puddle of beer that was sitting on the bar.

"Anytime Mo." Lizzie smiled as she swept a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

The bar was packed for a Tuesday night. Men were there to watch football on one of the twelve television screens they had and girlfriends were there celebrating happy hour. The bar was O'Malley's, a small Irish Pub that was home to the many locals that lived in the small suburb of Carterville. Carterville was just outside of New York, NY. The people who usually came to O'Malley's were in attempt to escape the hustle and bustle of the big city, or wallow in O'Malley's famous Gallon 'O Ale. Lizzie had seen everyone from failed actors and musicians, to artists on the verge of insanity. She had even seen a few famous people.

Tuesday nights were her favorite though. On Tuesdays she didn't get what she referred to as "crazies." On Tuesdays she got, Mo, the creepy guy with the scraggly gray hair. Mo was a janitor at the local high school and lived by himself in a nearby apartment building. Despite his looks and quiet demeanor, Mo was brilliant and planned on going back to college once he saved enough money for himself. Lizzie and Mo became friends during the three years that Lizzie had worked at O'Malley's.

Vic was the old Italian who drank wine and insisted that Frank Sinatra was the only music to come from the tired juke box. He came in and spoke his mind about anything. He was old and Italian so apparently that gave him the right to say anything to anybody no matter how rude it was. Once you got past Vic's rough exterior, he had a heart of gold.

Cindy was the thirty-year old single mother whom had just liberated herself from an awful marriage. She had a three year old son named Tucker who spent most nights with Cindy's mother because she didn't think Cindy was capable of mothering a child. Cindy's mother thought that she had made the biggest mistake in divorcing Rick, the successful lawyer who slept around whenever he got the chance. He was loaded though so he was perfect to Cindy's mother but Cindy saw through the charming exterior. She was a beautiful brunette who owned a small clothing boutique in the city. Her and Lizzie became close during the many times Cindy ventured into O'Malley's and told her problems to the bartender.

Miriam was one of Lizzie's favorites. She was a sixty-five year old woman who owned half of Carterville. She was somewhat a humble lady but not when it came to men and jewelry. She could also drink any man under the table. Miriam took Lizzie and Cindy under her wing and insisted on teaching them the ways of the world. Her husband had passed away five years ago from cancer and she came in every Tuesday for the past four. "It was Al's favorite place," she would always say and then they would toast to his memory.

Then there was Brian. Brian was freshly twenty-two and had the biggest crush on Lizzie. He attended the community college nearby and had some major that none of the Tuesday night gang quite understood. Some weird art major but he was a sweet boy that was usually hushed by the other four outgoing people but he sat and listened and learned. Lizzie thought it was endearing that Brian had a crush on her, even though she didn't date younger men. Lizzie always thought Brian somewhat reminded her of Larry Tudgeman, a face she hadn't seen in ages.

Every once in a while, Miranda would venture in on a Tuesday night. She was in her last year at a nearby design school and Lizzie's roommate. Lizzie was at the age where she was completely confused about everything. They say you figure everything out at twenty-five. To Lizzie, whoever "they" are, are off their rocker. She had taken classes here and there in attempt to get her Masters in Journalism. Lizzie came to Carterville three years ago to enter the Masters program at Carterville University. They were said to have one of the best programs around and Lizzie had worked at O'Malley's to pay her way through. It was harder than she thought and there were many nights she would lay in bed, thinking of whether or not to continue but she had made it this far.

Lizzie's Tuesday night friends had just helped her end a rough and rocky relationship with a guy named Zach. Zach was almost everything Lizzie had ever wanted in a guy. He was tall, had mesmerizing deep blue eyes that accentuated his caramel colored skin, and also had a knack for being a complete douche bag. Zach treated Lizzie well for the first couple months- he would open doors, pay for things, and act interested in what she had to say until they dove out of blissful couple and splashed right into couple that's been together to long. There would be days he wouldn't call her and she would confront him and he would say "I'm busy" or "get over it." Finally she snapped and told him one day to get his ass out of her apartment and learn to appreciate a woman. Now Lizzie was single, working in a bar, and utterly confused on what she should do with her life. That is, until this Tuesday…


	2. Curly Haired Boys

Lizzie took in the smell of O'Malley's now smoke free atmosphere as she washed some glasses in the tiny sink under the bar. She smiled as she hummed "I've Got You under My Skin" by Frank Sinatra. It was the familiar sound of a Tuesday night. The clock hand glided past 9:30pm and straight on to 10. Ten was when Vic would come strolling in after watching old movies on AMC. He would order his merlot and take his usual seat at the bar then complain to Lizzie about his wife not cooking him dinner. Lizzie had specially chilled some merlot just for this Tuesday.

She glanced at the clock. _10:00pm, she thought._ She glanced to the door as Vic came strolling in, a cigar hanging from his lip.

"Vic, you know you can't smoke that in here." Lizzie whispered to the old man as he took off his hat.

"Let 'em kick me out. I'll be back in five minutes and they wouldn't even notice."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You're regular?" She asked him. He nodded as he took another puff of his cigar and tossed it into an unoccupied glass of water.

"I chilled it just for you; it should be nice and cold." She smiled and set the glass down in front of him.

"You know just what I like Liz. Thanks."

Lizzie turned around just in time for Mo to slide up next to Vic.

"Hey Vic, hey Liz can I get a Heineken?"

"Doing something different tonight?" Lizzie asked walking over to the tap.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

Mo and Vic began to converse as Lizzie tended to some other customers. Cindy soon appeared on the other side of Vic.

"Hey Cindy, what can I get you?"

"Hi Lizzie, did you do something different to your hair?"

"Yeah I got it highlighted. I went a little blonder this time. Every girl needs a change sometimes, right?" She shrugged.

"It looks great."

"Oh, thanks."

"Maybe Zach will come in tonight and you can make him swoon over what he's missing." She chuckled. "Can I have a Bud Light?"

Lizzie laughed. "Hold on."

Miriam came in at 10:30 but there was no sign of Brian. It was understood that he was studying for some exam he had.

The four Tuesday niters chattered cheerfully as Lizzie served other guests. She was waiting for the night to die down so she could catch up with her friends. Something interesting had happened between Cindy and her mother. Surprisingly, the bar didn't die down but everyone seemed content with their drinks and nobody was really coming up to the bar so Lizzie pulled up a stool and joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, my first love was Harry." Miriam put her hand to her heart. "That boy knew how to use his hands and he knew how to talk to a woman to make her feel special. We dated in our twenties for three years and talked about marriage until Harry was hit by a drunk driver." She paused for a moment. "I would give anything to have Harry or Al back. Al was the love of my life but there is something always about that first love that never leaves you." They were silent for a second, each lost in their own thought. The silence caused Lizzie to think back to that fateful summer, when Gordo's family had moved to Ohio.

"My first love was Betsy- my high school sweetheart. I married her and am still with her. I guess there is something about the first love." Vic smiled.

"Vic I didn't know you actually liked your wife." Mo said causing the group to laugh.

"I'll never forget my first love, Carl. I was head over heels but my mother hated him and made me break up with him because he wasn't going anywhere in life. She'll be glad to know that he's a pediatrician." She paused. "What about you Liz, we've never really even heard of any other boy except Zach."

Lizzie swallowed hard. "Well, his name was David Gordon. My first love. I loved him for seven years of my life but never dated him. As soon as we both realized we loved each other his family moved away." Lizzie sighed and slurped some Coke through a straw.

"Oh wow, do you still talk to him?"

"I haven't talked to him since high school I mean I contacted him a few times in college but there was no use. He was always busy. It's hard to stay friends with someone who lives across the country."

"So when did you stop having feelings for him?" Cindy asked.

"Well…I guess I got over everything sometime in college but I still think of him and wonder what he's up to and what he looks like. He was the sweetest guy ever- perfect even. Smart, cute, my best friend." She breathed heavily and glanced out at the people still sitting in O'Malley's. Cindy was saying something but she paid no mind to it. Her thoughts drifted to Gordo and how she should contact him. Her eyes landed on a young woman sitting by herself at a table, stirring her drink with a straw. She was a pretty woman and was very neatly clothed. Lizzie noticed she kept checking her watch as if she were waiting for someone. Finally, the woman's eyes lit up as a man about Lizzie's age strolled toward her. She stood and they exchanged hugs and words. Lizzie couldn't help notice the reaction she had to this guy she never had even met. It was like her body was telling her something. He palms were sweating and she became nervous and uneasy.

"Liz, are you ok?" Miriam asked.

"Yeah." She replied, pushing all thoughts out of her head. "What about you Mo?" Lizzie asked, as she reverted her gaze from this stranger that had just walked in.

"Actually Liz, its Mel that I have my eye on. From the first time I walked into this bar I thought she was beautiful."

Mel was the other female O'Malley's barmaid. She was round and had big rosy cheeks but beyond that sweet exterior was a strong woman who didn't take shit from anybody. Lizzie and Mel seemed to get along just fine because there would be times Lizzie would back down from a fight and Mel would convince her to stand up for herself. They were two peas in a pod.

"Oh Mo! Ask her out!! Please!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Are you crazy Liz? She would look at me like I'm crazy! I mean I don't know how to dress or even act around a woman." Mo chugged the rest of his beer.

"I can surely help you with that Mr. Sampson. You will have Mel eating out of your hands." Lizzie excitedly said as Mel rolled his eyes.

"I should never have told you."

"Cindy, you should help me and Miriam you need to tell him what a woman likes. Vic I know you can sweet talk a lady."

They all looked at her like she was nuts.

"Come on you three!" Lizzie said. "If I make your drinks on the house?"

The three of them looked at each other and then at poor Mo.

"Ok." They agreed as Lizzie squealed in excitement.

"Mo, come by my apartment tomorrow night. Mel works on Thursday. You three had also better come." She pointed at Miriam, Cindy, and Vic.

"I can't honey. Betsy and I are going over to my daughter's house for supper."

"That's ok Vic. Miriam are you in?"

"I'll check my schedule and let you know."

Miriam, Vic, and Mo left together around midnight leaving Cindy and Lizzie at the bar chatting slowly about what had happened with Cindy's mother and her.

"Enough about me Liz. I want to hear more about David." She took the last sip of her second Smirnoff.

Lizzie glanced over at the table where the curly haired guy sat. He and the nicely dressed woman were laughing and going over some papers. She figured they were either doing business or in school together or possibly married. She thought about telling Cindy about the guy and telling her he resembles her old flame.

"Well I've known him since I was about five. We were best friends most of our lives…Miranda knows him too. Around fourteen we both realized we had feelings for each other and we went on this trip to Rome and ended up sharing our first actual kiss overlooking the Roman skyline." Lizzie paused and here eyes glazed over with this dreamy look.

"Wow." Cindy said.

"After that we both knew we liked each other but never did anything about it. We lived with the tension so our friendship wouldn't suffer. I was so in love with that boy and my life went into this downhill spiral when his parents, who are both psychiatrists, got moved to Ohio. We were seventeen. I think we were juniors. He was dating some girl named Karrie and I remember thinking I was over him but I wasn't and I realized I needed to do something about it because it was obviously never going away. I remember the night he told me he was moving was the night I was going to tell him I loved him. Let's just say him moving, put a damper in my little plans."

"Lizzie, wow, I mean things could have been so different for you but everything happens for a reason. When is the last time you saw him?"

"I know everything happens for a reason but I also know that you should take risks to avoid the kind of hurt I put myself through and I haven't seen him in about five years."

"Risks are a hard thing to take and especially in your situation. You said he was your good friend?"

"My best friend." She looked down at her chipping French manicure and over to the couple at that table. Mystery guy was helping the woman with her coat as his curly hair vibrated against every move he made.

"Who do you keep looking at Liz?" Cindy glanced in the direction her friend was looking.

"Do you see the guy with the really curly hair and that nicely dressed woman?"

"Um, yeah the guy in the blue button up?"

"Uh huh."

"What about him?" She asked as she turned back to Lizzie.

"It's funny…but he looks like…well he looks a lot like David."

"Really?" She turned to get a better look. "He's kind of cute Liz. I wonder who he is because I have never seen him in O'Malley's before."

"Me either." Lizzie said as she watched him walk toward the door. As he opened it for the woman, he happened to glance back toward the bar. His eyes met Lizzie's and for a brief moment Lizzie forgot where she was, everything around her seemed to be moving in slow motion. Her heart leapt into her throat as she swallowed and felt her palms become moist again. The guy paused too, almost burning holes into Lizzie with his gaze. Their moment was broken by the woman with him as she tugged his arm. He began to walk out but not without glancing back at her.

"Whoa." Lizzie said as she sat back onto her stool. It was as if she had to recuperate from that strange feeling she had just had.

"What was that about? Was that him?" Cindy asked completely interested.

"I…I…there is no way. I don't know Cin. There is just no way. It's impossible." Lizzie said still staring at where he had been standing.

"He seemed to like something about you. I mean he totally checked you out."

"Yeah but it was weird. It was like he was checking out my soul. I mean that gaze …it was just…it reminded me so much of…"

"David?"

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him in so long."

"What does he do? I mean I'm just trying to understand why a good-looking guy like that would be in Carterville."

"He went to film school. He wanted to direct and Miranda had said something to the fact that he was directing independent films somewhere."

"Wouldn't that be weird if it was him?"

"Yeah, it would be…"


	3. My Second Family

**Here is chapter 3! Hope you all are enjoying this and I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything really.**

* * *

Miriam was watering her favorite potted tree in her sun room when there was a tap at her door. Her maid, Iris, answered it and Miriam heard soft mumbling coming from the other room. She paused for a moment, attempting to listen to Iris and the mystery person who had knocked on her door.

"Mrs. Dines, there is a David Gordon here to see you." She heard Iris call from the front door.

"David Gordon." She repeated to herself and paused for a moment, trying to remember where she had heard that name before.

"I'll be right there Iris." Miriam put down her watering can and walked into her living room where a lanky young man sat. He had brown curls and was holding a folder tightly in his arms. As she walked out, David glanced up at her and excitedly got up from his seat. She took the young man in as he stood up to greet her. He was probably around 5'10 she figured and a skinny boy with bright blue eyes. There was this awkwardness about him like he wasn't comfortable in his own skin.

"Hello Mrs. Dines, I'm David Gordon." He held his hand out and she took it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gordon." She took a seat across from him.

"Please, call me David."

"So David, what brings you here today?" She was praying he wasn't a salesman. She hated salesmen, and most of the time, she would tell them just that. She found herself considering this young man though; maybe it was the sense of familiarity or possibly the fact she couldn't shake the feeling that she had heard that name before. Something told her to listen to what this young man had to say.

"Well ma'am I'm a director and have been studying Carterville and wish to do an independent film on the history of the Carters and Carterville. Have you ever heard of the film called 'Time'?"

"Yes dear, it was shown at a film festival nearby. I enjoy film festivals…that's where the real movies are. It was a beautiful movie. Was it yours?"

"Yes, it was." He blushed, looking down at the weathered brown folder in his hands.

"Well if you do work like that then it may be hard to turn down what you're offering. Tell me more." Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together.

"I'd like to do the story of your family and how they started Carterville and I thought who better to talk to than an actual descendent of the Carter family. You were the daughter of Mary Jo and Henry Carter correct?"

"Yes and I had two brothers, Ben and Darryl. There is so much I could tell you! Are you getting actors to perform in this David?"

"Yes but I would love it if you would help me pick the people considering you are of the family and you know who would best embody each person."

"I have the perfect girl to play my mother! Oh my friends are going to be tickled! This is so exciting." A big smile lit up across David's face. "How long are you in town dear?"

"Until I get some good footage." He shrugged.

"Wonderful, well tomorrow night I would love to introduce you to some of my friends because they are the ones I would love to have in this movie."

"Great, do you have any old photo albums or anything so I can get the feel for the time period?"

"Of course, give me one second."

Miriam stood and as soon as she walked out of the room she remembered why that name had sounded so familiar- that was the name of the boy Lizzie loved. A rush of excitement sailed through her body as she dug into one of her back closets. She found a box of her favorite pictures that she had put together about a year or two ago. The pictures ranged from her family just starting out to her family at O'Malley's. She grabbed the box next to it that was mostly of her family in the late 1800s. Miriam bounded back, excited that she had found this boy and was hoping that he would recognize the picture of Lizzie she had strategically stuck at the top of the box. She handed him the dusty box as he gently slid the lid off. He grabbed the picture of the Tuesday night gang off the top of the pile and brought it closer to his face.

"That's my new family. It's sad really that I met them all in a bar but they are the most interesting and loving people I have ever met. Dear do you have family?"

David nodded his head yes without taking his eyes off the picture.

"I recently just go engaged too." He felt it in the depths of his stomach…that feeling he had long forgotten- the feeling of complete and utter intoxication that used to hit him with force every time he laid his eyes on that beautiful blonde. He was still staring at the picture, unable to take his eyes from it. His stomach began to twist into knots as he felt the air around him become increasingly hotter.

"How long have you been engaged dear?" Miriam asked, knowing he saw Lizzie and knowing he was probably freaking out on the inside.

"Uh…engaged? Four…four months." He briefly looked at Miriam who had an odd smirk on her face. It was like she knew something.

"That's wonderful dear. Anyway, that's Mo. Don't mind how he looks, us woman have been trying to help him out for two years now." She laughed and pointed to the brunette. "That's Cindy and next to her is Lizzie. They are like my daughters. Lizzie is the bartender at O'Malley's and she is only twenty-five which looks…well about your age." She paused waiting for him to react. Gordo had know idea how to react, was that really her? Was the girl he had loved for so long staring back at him from this 4x6 picture?

"You say this is Lizzie?" He looked from the picture to Miriam.

"Yes dear, Lizzie. Isn't she lovely?" Miriam said trying to get closer to the picture.

"Yeah…" He replied dreamily. "I mean yes, yes she's very pretty." He cleared his throat in attempt to sound manlier. "She bartends at O'Malley's? I was there last night." He said confused. "I knew that was her!" He wasn't even talking to Miriam anymore.

"It's ok David. She'll be at O'Malley's later tonight." There was a lull in conversation. "Do you know Lizzie?" Miriam was congratulating herself internally as Gordo looked into her eyes.

"If her last name is McGuire, than yes, I know her."

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed and then caught herself in mid celebration as Gordo looked at her funny. "How do you know her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She was one of my best friends growing up. I haven't seen her in about five years." He placed the picture down on top of the rest. "I didn't know she lived in Carterville." He sat back against the couch. "Do you know Miranda Sanchez? I know she was moving in somewhere with Lizzie but I couldn't remember where."

"I've met her a few times. She's Liz's roommate."

"Wow, I can't believe this." He said into the air. "Lizzie McGuire…"

"I can make a special trip to O'Malley's this afternoon if you'd like." She stood up and took the box from him. "Come on. She should be there in a little while." She grabbed her keys off her desk and jingled them in front of him. "Are you coming Mr. Gordon?"

"Uh I don't really know. I mean I have a lot to do for this movie and it would just put a damper in my schedule.

"Mr. Gordon, are five minutes of saying hello to an old friend going to hurt you?" He could almost feel her pleading with him.

I haven't seen her in so long; I mean…I guess I don't know what I'd say." He looked at his feet.

"You can start with hello." She motioned him out the door.


	4. Bathroom Confessions

**Chapter 4! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! It's nice to know people are reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: I would love it if I owned something other than a car and a cat but I don't.**

* * *

Lizzie scrubbed the counter of the bar fervently as if she were wiping away a disease. She hadn't even realized she had been washing the same spot for the past fifteen minutes. 

"I think that spot is clean McGuire." Mel's voice came booming from the kitchen. "You've been washing it for like an hour!" She laughed to herself as she threw fries in the fryer.

Lizzie shook her head in order to toss out thoughts of Gordo actually, physically, being in Carterville. It was almost laughable. One minute she was staring at the overly clean spot on the counter, and the next, straight into Mel's large brown eyes.

"Somethin' on your mind McGuire?" Mel asked, taking the rag from Lizzie's hand.

"Oh no…I'm fine." She replied distantly.

"Right and I'm a 100 pound super model." Mel chuckled at her attempt at a joke.

Lizzie couldn't help but smile at the mere fact that Mel was no where near being a super model.

"Mel, did you ever have someone you knew you would always be in love with?" Lizzie sat on a nearby stool and plopped her temple against the palm of her hand.

"Well, Liz, I always was a free spirit and never looked to settlin' down with anyone but Bobby Franklin always had my heart. I can still see that boy and get butterflies." She paused and looked at Lizzie with a questioning gaze. "Wait, McGuire, are you in love?" Mel's eyes brightened and her cheeks seemed to become even rosier.

"No…well, I was… but not now. It's been years since I was actually in love." She sighed.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Aren't many good men that come moseying into O'Malley's." Mel stood to cook some more French fries as Lizzie sighed and grabbed the dirty rag from the counter. Just as she was dunking it into the bucket of soapy water by her feet she heard Miriam's giggling. _Great, she thought, Miriam is flirting. I wonder how much money this guy ma…_Lizzie's thoughts were put on pause as she realized who was walking in with Miriam and on the receiving end of her giggle. She didn't even think before her feet were carrying her into the women's bathroom. With her butt tightly seated on the toilet closest to the door, she carefully listened to the drama ensuing outside. What was David Gordon doing with Miriam?

"Hello Melanie." Miriam sang as she bobbed the upper half of her body over the bar.

"Hi Mrs. Danes, can I help you with something?" Mel asked coming face to face with the woman.

"Where is Lizzie my dear?" Miriam was looking from side to side in search of her blonde friend. "I know she is working."

"I'm not sure where she went but she was here a moment ago. Try her cell."

Miriam took out her phone and dialed Lizzie's number.

In the bathroom, Lizzie was cursing herself because she knew they would hear her phone ring. She held her breath as she heard the muffled ring of her cell phone…she was caught.

"Maybe she is in the bathroom." She heard Mel say. What was Mel doing? She was giving her away.

"Oh, well in that case I think my nose could possibly use a good powdering." Miriam smirked as she made her way to the women's restroom. She swung the door open.

"Elizabeth McGuire I know you're in here." Miriam whispered loudly to the barren stalls.

"No I'm not." Lizzie yelped back.

"Lizzie get out here!" Miriam exclaimed.

"Miriam, what's going on?"

"Lizzie what are you doing? Honestly my dear, you're hiding in a bathroom stall." She said smugly as she tapped powder against her creamy skin. Miriam had aged well.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and sighed as she stood from the toilet seat. She knew Miriam was right and she also know she wouldn't leave until Lizzie did what she wanted.

"Seriously Miriam, what is _he _doing with you?" She fiercely pointed her finger toward the door.

"Lizzie, didn't you say he was your best friend?" She asked, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Yeah, Miriam, _was. _I haven't spoken to him in five years. He hasn't been my best friend since high school." Lizzie could feel her palms begin to sweat and her heart beat rapidly increasing. She began to breathe a little heavier.

"There is no harm in talking to someone whom you haven't seen in a while. Especially if he was your best friend so long ago…and I think I remember you telling me that you loved the boy. Isn't that right?" She turned to Lizzie, folded her arms across her chest, and watched Lizzie's expression soften from the look of fear and frustration she had been wearing.

"Yeah I did love him but we left on a really awkward note. Something that I had pushed to the back of my head for a while." She leaned against the counter. "I told you guys I loved him but I didn't tell you guys that I told him that too."

Miriam's eyes grew wide as she pleaded with Lizzie to tell her what happened. Lizzie began by telling Miriam how Gordo had loved her since he was thirteen and how she never gave him the time of day, and when she did think about her feelings for Gordo she would push them out of her head. Her fear of losing his friendship consumed her and caused her to pretend she only thought of him as a friend. It wasn't until Gordo had his first high school girlfriend, Kari. Gordo brought Kari flowers and treated her so well. He really liked her.

Lizzie told Miriam about the day she decided she was going to tell Gordo, even though he was happy and she knew she was being selfish to ruin his relationship with Kari, she had to tell him before she snapped. She had gone to his house on the day he was moving. She remembered being completely numb that day. The only thing she could feel were the wet tears against her face. Gordo was loading his stuff into his small Honda Civic and just as she was about to spill her guts, Kari pulled up into his driveway. She sat and watched as they kissed and cried and then something came over her…she couldn't stop this outrageous feeling that was consuming her. It was like anger, jealousy, love, and sadness all mixed into one moment. And then it happened, those fateful words fell loudly from her mouth. "I love you Gordo." That was it. Kari and Gordo, wrapped in an embrace, turned and glared at her. She saw the anger in Gordo's eyes as Kari's sobbing increased. Lizzie didn't know that Kari and Gordo had planned on staying together. She remembered her heart breaking and the tiny shards of glass drifting onto the concrete of his driveway. Next thing she knew, her tennis shoes were hitting the pavement and carrying her back to the safety of her house.

"Did he ever say anything to you about it?" Miriam asked in complete shock.

"Uh yeah, he yelled at me for being selfish and ruining his relationship with Kari. He told me the only reason I did that was because I wasn't dating anybody and he wasn't there to be at my beck and call. It was awful. I was depressed for weeks. He called an apologized but it didn't matter my stupidity ruined seventeen years of friendship." She felt her cheeks get hot.

"Are you ready to start over with him because we have some exciting news!" Miriam asked as her eyes lit up.

"No, but do I really have a choice?" She sighed.

"You know me too well Lizzie." She squeaked and lead Lizzie out of the bathroom.

**A/N: Hopefully that helps you understand why Lizzie is so weird about seeing Gordo. I mean it is awkward to see someone you haven't seen in so long but even more awkward when you leave on that note. Happy Reading. **


	5. Old Friends & Watered Down Coke

**Chapter 6! I don't really know if anyone is still reading this but here goes!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Lizzie could feel her palms beginning to sweat as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her apron. She took in a deep breath as she followed Miriam out of the women's bathroom. A small wave of relief rushed through her body when she noticed Gordo wasn't standing near the bar but had uncomfortably placed himself at a two person table.

She stared at the back of his head as she followed slowly behind Miriam, her heart thumping in her throat. The lump would not subside no matter how many times she tried to swallow it.

_What possibly was she going to say to him?_

They approached him as Lizzie forgot there were other tables in the room. Her attention was focused fully on the small two person table wedged between the jukebox and the pool table. Everything, except Lizzie's heart beat, moved in slow motion at that very moment as Miriam said something to him. She couldn't make out what Miriam was saying because she was too focused on that familiar curly haired mop sitting haphazardly on Gordo's head.

Gordo, trying his hardest not to stare at Lizzie, finally locked eyes with her. It was a look that made her feel like her skin was the only thing stopping her insides from bursting. He swallowed hard and stood to greet her.

"David, you must tell Lizzie about the movie!" Miriam exclaimed as Lizzie finally brought herself to comprehend the words that were being exchanged.

"David mentioned that he knows you Lizzie." Miriam said looking between the two.

Lizzie finally found her voice bellowing up from her throat.

"Y…yes I know David. We go way back." She uncomfortably smiled as she shifted her weight from her right foot to her left.

Not knowing what to do next, Gordo extended both of his arms.

"It's been to long Lizzie." He moved closer to her.

Unsure of what to do next, she fell into his stiff embrace. As the space between them shrunk, all the harsh memories of their past fell back into Lizzie's mind and she felt herself stiffen as she took in the smell of his cologne. He smelled like the fresh fallen rain. She took in a deep breath just before they let go and let that smell intoxicate her senses. Her cheeks became warm.

"So what are you doing in Carterville Gor…David?" Lizzie asked, both of them still standing.

Gordo felt a jump in his heart at the mention of his childhood nickname.

"Well I'm here to film a movie about Ms. Dines' family- the Carters. When did you move here?" He asked, finally sitting back down in his chair.

Miriam told Lizzie to sit as she grabbed a chair for herself.

"Um I moved as soon as I graduated college. I'm slowly pursuing through my masters at Carterville U. So you're directing now?" She clasped her hands in her lap as she placed her elbows on her knees.

He watched as a piece of her golden hair released from the rest and fell in between her eyes. He forced himself to look away as she gently brushed it back behind her ear. The tension was so thick it loomed in the air like a harsh fog.

"Just independent films, nothing big yet." He humbly smiled at her as he took a sip of his soda that had been sitting so long there was a layer of water on top of the brown bubbly liquid.

Silence invaded the air until Miriam piped up.

"Liz, I get to pick who acts in the film!" Miriam clapped her hands together. Lizzie and Gordo watched as Miriam's gaze went from them straight to an older man walking in wearing a suit jacket.

"Ohhh," she squeaked, "it's Tom Chantilly. A woman's got to work it." She took out her compact and applied another coat of her red lipstick.

"That woman is a piece of work isn't she?" Gordo asked looking back at Lizzie.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." She laughed. "So, what's new?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Nothing much, basically trying to get my foot in the door of the filming industry." He shrugged. "How about yourself, you look great."

He paused after he realized what he had said and mentally slapped himself.

"Work and school. Oh, I live with Miranda now. Would you want to stop by sometime and see her? I know she'd want to see you." Lizzie averted her gaze, she knew as soon as they got to talking it wouldn't take long for the tension to melt away. They had always been like that towards each other.

"I'd love to stop by and see her! Is she still Miss Fashionista?" He chuckled.

"Of course, it's Miranda." Lizzie rolled her eyes and began to feel better about the situation.

_Maybe he was over the past._

"So this seems like a nice place?" Gordo said, darting his eyes around the room.

"At first I hated the idea of working in a bar but this has become like my second home. I have really great friends here."

"I'm glad things are going well…any men in your life?" She noticed a slight change of color in his cheeks.

Lizzie laughed. "Men and I aren't on good terms right now." She swallowed hard.

"How about you?"

"No men in my life." He shot her a mischievous grin.

"Oh you know what I meant Gordo!" There was a pause. "I mean…David?"

"Gordo's fine. I've missed being called by that name. David makes me feel like I'm 80."

Lizzie laughed.

Gordo swallowed hard. "I um…I actually just got engaged." He squinted at her, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh congrats!" She said trying to sound happy but ignoring the blow her stomach had just taken. "How long have you been engaged?"

"A couple months we don't have anything set yet because we decided to take it slow." He shrugged.

"That's exciting. What's her name?"

"Christine. She's an aspiring actress. Which is a good combination- actress and director." They both chuckled uncomfortably.

"I guess you always have a lead for your movies?" She implied- her eyebrows lifted.

"Yeah if she would ever consider acting on one of my movies…" he leaned closer to her as she quit breathing, "she's waiting for her 'big break.'" He threw his hands up and made the motion of quotes.

Lizzie didn't push any further because it seemed that subject was a tad sensitive. She just offered a polite chuckle.

"So has Miriam helped you pick the actors for this movie yet?" Lizzie asked as her eyes widened.

"Not yet, I just got in touch with her today so we'll start tomorrow." He grabbed a planner from the brief case he was lugging around, opened it, and skimmed his fingers through the pages. "Yeah I have tomorrow as casting." He glanced back at Lizzie.

"So you're finally Mr. Organization like you used to strive to be?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, finally." He blew a sigh of relief. "It took almost all of college." They both laughed, remembering back to the days when Gordo could find nothing in his high school locker.

"So Gordo…is your fiancé in town with you?" Lizzie asked nervously.

"Yeah she is out shopping in the city today. Why?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well I was thinking, tonight, if you guys aren't busy, you two could come over and have dinner with Miranda and me?" She tore her eyes from her chipping French Manicure and met his eyes.

"That would be great!" He exclaimed happily. "What time?"

"7:00?"

"7:00 it is…anyway, you had better get working." He motioned to the bar where some customers we standing.

"Right."


	6. Oh Yeah, It Is Wednesday

**Sorry it took me so long to update…I've been busy at work where I type most of this…shh don't tell anybody but I mean what else can you do when you sit at a computer all day? I mean who actually works. Kidding, I'm kidding. I do work but sometimes my mind wanders…oh well. Cheers to being the artist with the wandering mind!**

**I broke up the dinner scene into two chapters because it was getting pretty long. So here goes!**

Gordo was running frantically through his hotel room. There were papers spread all over the bed. A case holding his precious camera was lying tightly zipped on the table. His suitcase was open and was coughing up his clothes into piles all over the floor. He picked up his cell phone pushed a button and stuck it against his ear.

_Christine's voicemail again?_

"Chris, its Dave. I don't know where you are but I've tried calling you a few times. We have dinner plans in fifteen minutes. Call me."

He sighed loudly, hung up his phone, and looked over at the clock whose hand was ticking slowly past 6:45.

"Wallet? Check." He said patting his back pocket.

He walked over to the mirror and gave himself the once over.

_Nice black polo shirt. Nice jeans. And god-awful tennis shoes._

Gordo couldn't believe after all the checking and re-checking of his bags, he had forgotten shoes. Well, he had shoes. They were beat up Nikes that he wore to workout in. They definitely weren't for dinners with people you hadn't seen in years.

Just as he grabbed his keys off of the bed stand, his fiancé came casually strolling in.

"Where are you off in a hurry to?" She asked placing her bags on the bed and walking over to him.

"Christine, I've called you like ten times! We have dinner plans with some of my old friends." He huffed, agitated.

"Oh, honey I'm sorry, you know how I get when I shop. Everything's oblivious to me." She laughed. "I must have had my cell on vibrate." She bent down and dug through her purse.

"Well are you ready to go anywhere?" He turned to her as she placed the phone against her ear.

She looked at him like he had asked her to be in one of his movies. "Honey, look at me. I look terrible. I need at least another half hour." She threw her hands up.

He looked at her, standing there in her pretty designer skirt, holding her Louis Vuitton bag, and rolled his eyes.

"You look fine." He said blandly.

"Really?" She asked with a half smile.

"Yes honey. Now can we go?" He demanded.

"Oh um…ok." She shrugged and followed him out the door.

Lizzie and Miranda were setting their small dining room table. The smell of spaghetti danced through the air.

"I wonder what his fiancé is like." Miranda asked Lizzie as she set silverware out.

"She sounded a bit stuck up from what Gordo hinted." Lizzie shrugged as her nerves began to bubble.

Never did she think she would be meeting Gordo's fiancé.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Lizzie made her way to the front door as the temperature in the room rose. She opened it and came eye to eye with…Mo!

"Mo, hey, what's up?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Um, its Wednesday night isn't it?" He looked confused.

"Yeah…"

"You asked me to come over on Wednesday night. Am I right?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh! Yes! I'm so sorry I totally forgot." Lizzie moved to the side and let Mo pass her, quietly cursing herself for being so forgetful.

How was she possibly going to pull this off? Not only did she not have enough food, she didn't have enough patience to have her friends and Gordo in the same room.

The past was definitely going to be mentioned.

Lizzie walked into the kitchen where Mo and Miranda were lightly chatting as Miranda stirred the pasta.

"We're going to need more pasta Miranda." Lizzie said breaking open another pack.

"You didn't need to cook dinner Liz. I mean what you're doing for me is enough." Mo said as he attempted to straighten the collar on his blue polo shirt.

"Is that a new shirt Mo?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, no. I just never have an occasion to wear it." He smiled crookedly. "Do you ladies need help with anything?"

"Nope, we're covered but thanks."

Mo nodded and took a seat at the table.

"Mo, you can go in the living room and put on the television if you want." Lizzie told him.

A couple minutes later, while Lizzie was swiping on her last coat of mascara and wondering where Gordo was, the doorbell rang. She picked a few fuzzies off her black turtle neck sweater and dashed into their living room. She swung the door open and came face to face with Gordo.

A smile instantly formed on her face as she met his baby blues.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hey Lizzie, nice place you have here." He stepped inside and glanced around.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Anyway, Lizzie, this is Christine. Christine, this is Lizzie." The two women stepped in front of each other and shook hands. Looking at Christine, Lizzie felt uncomfortable in her own clothes. Christine was so put together and Lizzie, well Lizzie had a chipping French manicure and a black sweater with lint balls.

Lizzie squirmed a bit and then stuck her hand out. "It's very nice to meet you."

"You too." Christine replied shortly.

The tension in the air hung low until Miranda came bursting from the bathroom.

"Gordo!" Miranda yelped with her hands stuck out wildly. She engulfed him in a hug.

"Hey Miranda." He replied. "This is Christine. Chris, this is Miranda." Miranda smiled widely as she and Christine shook hands.

"Nice to meet you…I love your bag." She exclaimed as she fingered Christine's Louis Vuitton bag.

"Oh thanks!" She replied smugly. "I bought it when I was shooting a film in Paris a couple months ago."

It took all Lizzie's strength not to roll her eyes.

_Great, _she thought, _Gordo has changed and he's going to marry a woman who obviously cares way too much for material possessions. Maybe this wasn't the guy she was in love with so many years ago._

"I just bought one the other day from the city." Miranda told Christine as she motioned her into the kitchen where they could ramble on about fashion.

Gordo looked at Lizzie. "I'm sorry about being late. You know women; they always have to primp a little extra." He laughed.

"Don't worry about it. It's only fifteen minutes." She shrugged. "Oh, by the way, Gordo that's Mo over there on the couch." She pointed toward the back of Mo's head.

"Hey Mo this is David Gordon, the guy who is directing Miriam's movie." Mo flipped around and squinted at Gordo.

"Nice to meet you David, are you the one who grew up with Lizzie?"

Lizzie froze. All her O'Malley's friends knew about Gordo.

"Yeah we go way back. I saw Lizzie in a diaper." He smirked as Lizzie looked at him in shock.

"Shut up." She scoffed as she shoved his arm.

Christine waltzed back through the door in search of her fiancé. Mo, who was still turned around, noticed the beautiful woman saunter through the door.

"Oh Mo, this is my fiancée, Christine." Gordo pointed toward the couch.

Lizzie could tell Christine was holding back on emitting any negativity. She politely forced a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Christine." Mo said, noticing the woman's reaction to him.

"Likewise." She said shortly as she turned to Gordo. "David, are you coming into the kitchen? Dinner is almost ready."

"Yeah we're coming." Christine and Gordo walked into the kitchen as Lizzie made her way over to Mo. She sat next to him on the couch.

"She's a real character, huh?" Lizzie asked.

"Typical materialistic woman. If it's not groomed, manicured and pedicured then it's not worthy. I say to hell with people like that because if they were ever to come across a real problem they would fall to pieces. People like us are strong Liz and we can deal with life's hardships."

Lizzie loved hearing Mo speak. He was an intelligent man who head his head on straightly. Mo was cool, calm, and collective.

"I agree Mo. To hell with rich snobby people." They exchanged smiles.

"So David seems genuinely nice. I don't know what he sees in Miss Prissy Pants but he seems like a good man." Mo was staring at his hands. "He'd be better with you."

Lizzie chuckled. "But that was so long ago. We've both moved on…obviously."

**The next chapter will be soon.**


	7. Movies & A Makeover

**This is the first part of the chapter: Movies & A Makeover. Enjoy!

* * *

Soon, Lizzie, Miranda, Mo, Christine, and Gordo were seated around the tiny kitchen table. It was a little too close for comfort. Christine would squirm in her chair every time someone came near her, even Gordo.**

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo rambled on for most of dinner about their childhood memories. Christine looked bored and Mo was somewhat intrigued but for the most part they were uncomfortable.

"Oh Liz, remember that one time, in middle-school, you dove in front of the green paint for me? That was so traumatizing back then…now it's kind of funny." Miranda chuckled.

_Thank you Miranda for breaking awkward silences._

"That was not funny!" Lizzie said defensively. "It took me like ten washes to get the green out of my hair!"

Gordo laughed, remembering his blonde friend's green-tinted hair.

"Want to talk about traumatizing? What about when you maxed out that credit card Gordo? I was so upset about it." Lizzie stated.

"I still remember the movie I was trying to do. It was some sci-fi crap. I can't believe I actually thought it was going to be good. Or I was stupid enough to think one credit card would pay for a movie!"

"We were young." Miranda added as the three of them laughed.

Lizzie was ecstatic because this night brought back so many old, heartwarming memories. Memories she had shoved in the back of her mind ever since the incident with Gordo.

Just as dinner was almost through, there was another knock at the door. Lizzie stood, being the good host she was, to answer. She knew it either had to be Miriam or Cindy because she had told them both to come with Mo. Lizzie turned the door knob and opened it to find Cindy and Brian staring back at her.

"Hi Liz." Brian greeted cheerfully. He was dressed in some jeans and a bright red shirt with Nintendo etched across the front in white lettering. His hair was messy and hung into his brown eyes.

"I finally found Brian and got him to quit studying for a night." Cindy laughed as she followed Brian into the apartment.

"Glad you could come out Brian…there's food in the kitchen if you want to grab a plate." Lizzie motioned toward the kitchen door and before she even finished her last words Brian had flew past her and into the kitchen. "Cin, I need to talk to you before you grab some food." Lizzie said in a whisper.

"What's up Liz?" Cindy furrowed her eyebrows.

Lizzie gently grabbed her wrist. "David's in there."

Cindy's eyes widened. "In the kitchen?" She whispered loudly trying to mask some of her excitement.

"Yes in the kitchen." Lizzie whispered with a hint of frustration.

"Ok McGuire, explain to me why he is sitting in your kitchen." Lizzie could sense the confusion in Cindy's voice.

"I invited him and well," Lizzie gulped, "his fiancé to dinner." She stopped and waited for Cindy's reaction.

"His fiancé?" She asked in utter shock. "What?"

"He's engaged." Lizzie said quietly.

"I have to meet her. Is she pretty?" She began to make her way toward the kitchen.

"Yes, she's pretty but Cindy if you say a word I swear I will kill you!" Lizzie whispered hurriedly.

Cindy dashed gracefully into the kitchen and saw the full table of people. Her eyes landed directly on the prim and proper woman sitting quietly with her hands folded on the table.

Lizzie already knew what Cindy would say about her and she knew Cindy would judge the woman before she even spoke. That's how Cindy was- extremely outspoken.

Lizzie gulped as she walked over to the stove.

"Hi, you must be David." She walked over to Gordo and stuck her hand out at him. He politely smiled and grabbed the appendage dangling in his face,

"That's me and you must be Cindy. I recognized you from a picture Ms. Dines showed me." They shook hands as Cindy sat in the seat Lizzie had previously occupied.

"And this is Brian." Cindy pointed to Brian who was stuffing his face full of pasta. "I'm sure he passed you guys up to hit the spaghetti." Brian smiled as best as he could with a full mouth of pasta and waved.

Cindy watched as Gordo's fiancé sat quietly, looking from him, to her watch, and back at him.

"Nice to meet you both. This is my fiancée, Christine." Christine stiffly smiled.

"Hello." She spat out.

"Hi Christine, how long have you two been engaged?" Cindy asked as Lizzie watched her from near the stove.

"Three or four months." Gordo replied.

"It's been four David." Christine stated firmly, glaring at him for a moment, and then glancing back to Cindy. "Four months." She smiled and gently placed her hand on the table. The kitchen light reflected off of her 2 carat diamond and Lizzie could have sworn the rays bounced from her ring and hit her directly in the eyes. Lizzie blinked a few times and tore her eyes away from the light show taking place on her kitchen table.

She rolled her eyes as she fished a wine glass from her cupboard and poured Cindy a glass of wine.

"Wow, that's a beautiful ring." Cindy replied as Brian stood to place his dish in the sink.

"Hey Liz, do you need any help?" He smiled lopsidedly at her as he placed his dish carefully in the sink.

"Not as of now Brian but thanks for the offer." Lizzie smiled and placed her hand on his arm.

Brian stiffened. "Uh…y…yeah no problem." She walked past him and set the glass of wine in front of Cindy.

"Oh thank you, Lizzie. I needed this, the store was hectic today." She sighed and took a gulp of the pale liquid.

"Oh Cin, have you thought anymore about my internship?" Miranda asked hopefully.

Before Cindy could answer Christine actually spoke. "What kind of store do you have?"

Gordo breathed a sigh of relief, knowing fashion talk would make his fiancé loosen up a bit but he was sadly, sadly mistaken.

"I have a clothing store in the city. It isn't really big and flashy but more contemporary and quiet. And by the looks of your, is that, Marc Jacobs?" Cindy motioned toward the blouse she was wearing.

"Yes." Christine replied.

"Yeah, you most definitely wouldn't like my store." Cindy sipped the last of her wine. "That's ok though I have my crowd of people who enjoy shopping there."

Christine pursed her lips as she glanced to Gordo. Lizzie found her fingernails quite interesting as the uncomfortable atmosphere became a little more awkward. Cindy didn't care though- she had a plan concocted.

"Anyway, enough about my store…how did you and David meet?" Cindy continued.

"Anyone want more wine?" Lizzie called out from behind everyone, secretly hoping Cindy would shut up.

Miranda raised her hand. "Can I have the bottle?"

Lizzie nervously chuckled.

"Lizzie, stop. I want to know how they met! You know I love a good romantic story!"

_No she doesn't, thought Lizzie. She hates anything to do with love._

"We met through some friends at a movie screening. She acted in a couple movies directed by my buddy. And the rest is history." Gordo replied, glancing over to his fiancé.

She smiled politely at him.

"So Christine do you ever want to act in one Of Gordo's movies?" Miranda butted in.

"I've thought about it." She replied.

Gordo chuckled to himself and shook his head. Lizzie watched as the light danced off his cinnamon curls.

"We're all really excited about is upcoming movie." Mo, who had been quiet for some time, piped up. "Are you getting a part in it?"

"Well, I know Ms. Dines is picking the parts." Christine replied uncomfortably.

Gordo had to bite his tongue to keep from shouting- SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE IN MY MOVIES!! But he was more polite than that and he knew Christine wouldn't appreciate it.

Gordo stood from the table and walked into Lizzie's living room. They all eagerly watched as Christine followed suit. Just before he entered the bathroom, Christine grabbed his arm.

"Honey, are you almost ready to go?" She whispered.

"Chris, I haven't seen these people in so long. It's nice to catch up." He said calmly.

"Well it would be nicer if that girl wasn't badgering me every second. I know she doesn't like me." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Well maybe if you would make conversation things would be less awkward. You're just sitting there like you're shit doesn't stink. You've been acting like that a lot." He gently touches her arm. "Honey, what's going on?"

She quickly moves her arm as a tear runs down her cheek. "I can't believe you think that of me David. I mean I don't know what to say to these people. We will have nothing in common."

"You aren't even trying. I mean you think you could be unselfish enough for me to try and talk to my old friends. They're people I care about." He said softly.

"Fine, David, I'll try." She sighed loudly and made her way back into the kitchen.

**To be continued…**


	8. The Yellow P

Gordo's head was pounding as he and Christine re-entered the kitchen. Lately, his fiancé had been driving him up the wall with her diva-like tendencies. A year ago their relationship had been romantic and Christine had been easy-going and fun. Then suddenly her movie career began to take off and so did her ego. Day after day Gordo wished the woman he had began dating would come back. That future was looking quite dismal though.

Gordo watched as Christine sat down and folded her arms across her neatly pressed blouse.

_She was not going to work with him._

He sighed and brought his eyes upon Lizzie. She was staring down at her fingernails and had been unusually quiet. Lizzie's eyes moved from her nails straight to Gordo's deep blue eyes. She suddenly felt her face heat up as they caught eyes and she managed to plaster an uneasy smile on her face.

Gordo kept his eyes on her as she darted hers nervously away. He took in her appearance. Miss Lizzie McGuire- always stunning he thought to himself as he chuckled at the spaghetti splat residing on the front of her black sweater. She always was the one to spill something.

The only sounds that could be heard were the sloshing of wine and Lizzie's thumping heart…or so she thought. As she neared the table she finally remembered the whole reason the night was taking place. Mo's makeover.

"Hey Mo, Miranda said she'd be glad to cut your hair, and Cindy brought some outfits from her store. So whatever you feel comfortable with we're here to help you." Lizzie glanced at Gordo. "We're helping Mo get his woman." She smiled as Cindy, Miranda, and Mo piled out of the room.

Lizzie sat next to Gordo.

"Are you guys having an alright time?" She asked the both of them.

"Oh yeah Liz, this is nice. I'm really glad we're getting to catch up. It's been way too long."

"And you Christine? I'm sorry about the twenty questions game." Lizzie chuckled uncomfortably.

"It's ok." Christine replied. "Can I use your restroom, Lizzie?"

"Sure, if you go into the living room it's down the hallway with the bedrooms."

Christine nodded a thank you, stood, and exited the room, leaving an uncomfortable silence behind her.

"So, she seems nice." Lizzie said as she stood to take some dishes off the table.

"You don't have to lie to me Lizzie. I know how she is acting." Gordo replied, annoyance dripping from every word.

Lizzie kept quiet as she carefully placed some dishes in the sink. Gordo stood and grabbed the remaining dishes and walked to where Lizzie was.

"You didn't have to help Gordo, you're a guest." She brushed some blonde hair behind her ear before she reached to grab the dishes from him.

"I'm not just going to sit and watch you clean." He chuckled.

She smiled. "I know you wouldn't."

Silence loomed in the air once more as Gordo grabbed a wash cloth.

"I never realized how much I missed you and Miranda. I sometimes forget what my past was like and how I was because I'm stuck in a world of stuck up people. I mean look at my fiancée Lizzie, look how she is acting towards you guys- my dearest friends from childhood. It's like she was never an ordinary person, working towards something. I'm sorry if this night has been a total disaster." He ran the rag under the lukewarm water Lizzie was running.

"This night hasn't been a disaster Gordo. It's been wonderful catching up- remembering old times." He smiled at her. "Oh and you don't have the clean the table."

"I want to clean the table." He stated as they locked eyes. Lizzie could feel the hairs on her neck begin to stand erect. For a second, as she glanced into his crystal clear eyes she thought she noticed a hint of sadness behind them.

Lizzie, in effort to stop this feeling of tension she was battling, grabbed for the wash cloth he was holding.

He dodged her and shook a finger at her. "Tsk tsk McGuire. You know my cat-like reflexes have always been too much for you to handle."

"Fine, fine, wash the table but then, please sit." She exclaimed through a giggle.

"I promise." He walked over and began swiping the wooden table with the damp cloth as Christine walked in.

"David, what time are having auditions tomorrow?" She glanced at her watch.

"The first round of them starts at 10 a.m., why?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"It's getting close to ten. We should probably get going. I have to be on set at 8, and I need sleep."

"I know hun, do you mind if I see Mo's makeover and then we can go?"

She sighed heavily and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine David, but you can tell Joe why I have ugly bags under my eyes tomorrow."

Gordo rolled his eyes. "Would you just chill out Christine? If they aren't done in the next ten, we'll go. I'm getting sick of you always badgering me." He sighed and placed the rag back in the sink, near where Lizzie was standing, squinting her eyes through the foggy tension.

Silence once again.

"Gordo, you're having casting tomorrow?" Lizzie asked, somewhat disappointed she hadn't been asked.

"Yeah 10 a.m. at the Carterville community theater. You should be glad Ms. Dines already picked you and you don't have to go through the awful auditioning."

"Wait, she chose me for what?" Lizzie asked confused.

"Oh, damn, I was supposed to tell you. My fault Liz, I thought Ms. Dines had wanted to surprise you and tell you she wanted you to play her mother." He shrugged. "You don't need to audition but you better not suck." He laughed.

Lizzie gulped. "I can't promise that."

Lizzie hadn't acted since her kindergarten class sang the alphabet dressed up as letters. She was the letter "p" and lived with the traumatizing nickname pee-pee Lizzie for weeks. The horror of acting again.

"You'll be fine Lizzie. It doesn't take a whole lot to act." He reassured her.

"Gordo, you don't understand. I have drastic stage fright. You remember "pee-pee Lizzie" don't you?" She whispered.

Gordo's laugh filled the room. "How can I forget the infamous kindergarten letter play? I was a big blue "g.""

"Yeah you got to be a letter that wasn't a reference to a bodily fluid." She argued.

"It didn't help that Mrs. Starks made you're "p" yellow." He laughed.

"She did that on purpose. I swear." Lizzie pouted her lip and folded her arms over her chest.

"Mrs. Starks, ruining the lives of five year olds everywhere."

Lizzie smiled as she heard Miranda call from her bedroom. A good twenty minutes had passed since they had taken Mo back into the bedroom. Cindy came storming into the kitchen.

"You have got to see Mo!" She squealed in excitement. "Mel is going to be drooling." She clapped her hands in excitement.

Cindy grabbed Lizzie's wrist and lead her back to Miranda's room. When she swung the door open, Lizzie's eyes met Mo's and she gasped…

"Mo…you look…wow."


End file.
